GIANTDAD (COMPOSITE)
Summary THE LEGEND or simply known as '''GiantDad '''is the titular character and the most powerful being in the ''Dark Souls universe and was also the one responsible for the extinction of The Everlasting Dragons. He was the firstborn of the Lord of Sunlight and The First Lord, Gwyn and was the one who led The 4 Knights of Gwyn. Because of Him being immensely powerful and too ''MLG for Gwyn. His deific status and annals of history was stripped off. He was then banished from Lordran. But that did not stopped Him from drinking Estus, smoking weed and kicking asses. Several years then, GiantDad '''came to Oolacile, a place notorious for its PvP Hotspot which He thought that it would be a good place for Him to kick some ass. He then had a spar with Knight Artorias who was corrupted by the ''Abyss. GiantDad '''had no other choice but to put Artorias down. '''GiantDad '''had only defeated Artorias with relative ease even only using a fraction of His true powers. After their battle. '''GiantDad '''entered Oolacile Township and remained there, kicking asses of ''pros, noobs and casuals alike. Powers and Stats Tier: Beyond Memetic Tier+++++++++ '''when He's holding back His true power |'' '''''MLG Name: Unknown ' (His true name can send mere mortals in an acid trip), GiantDad, The Legend, Father of All Giants, Father, ''THE BASS CANNON, Nameless God''' Origin: '''Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight, Anal Rodeo Anor Londo, Dark Souls '''Gender: TRUE Male (All fictional male characters are a bunch of pansies) Age: 'Thousands of years (Has been kicking asses for ''THAT long) 'Classification: Meme-God, Pro, Almighty God, BASS CANNON, ''The True Chosen One. ''Definition of ''MLG'' '' Powers and Abilities: ''M''LG'' Strength, ''MLG Speed, ''M''LG Durability, ''Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Casuality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Even if you're just nothing, You're still going to get your ass kicked), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Even if you're a ghost, spirit, soul, dead, in the Afterlife or Underworld, or Hell, or the purgatory. You're still fcked), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the concept of ''MLG'' '') Plot Manipulation (Even if you win, He'll get back up and pwn you.) BASS ''Manipulation, Manipulation Manipulation (Means He can manipulate anything as He please), Immortality (''THE LEGEND NEVER DIES). !!!UNLIMITED POISE!!!, Bypass durability and resistance to an unfathomable degree that not even you puny, weak-ass pubescent mind can comprehend via stunlocks (If you're caught it's all ogre now), Meme Creation, Weed Manipulation (Smoke weed everyday), Attack Potency: ''Beyond Memetic+++++++++ level'' (Vastly superior to the likes of Sanic and Weegee combined) | '' 'M'''LG LEVEL ''at His peak (Curbstomped Asriel and Bill Cipher)'' Speed: 2 Fast '''(Won countless races against Sanic) | ''2 VERY FAST at His peak (What came next after 2 fast) Striking Strength: Beyond Memetic+++++++++ Class '''(A single swing of the Zweihander obliterated countless hyperverses) | ''MLG'' ''Class (Superior to the likes of Snoop_Dogg) Lifting Strength: Beyond Memetic+++++++++ level '''(Can casually swing His Zweihander who not even Chuck Norris can lift it) | ''M'''''LG'' ''level '''at His peak (Can casually lift Chuck Norris) '''Durability:'' ''MLG'' level (Attacks from memetic characters are mere blows of wind to Him) '''Stamina: BROKE THE STAMINA METER Range: CAN REACH ANYBODY Standard Equipment: ''' * ''CHAOS ZWEIHANDER +5 ''(His mighty blade can harm EVERYTHING) * ''GRASS CREST SHIELD ''(This shield breaks His stamina EVEN MORE!) * ''GIANTS ARMOR +5 ''(His mighty, brass armor is so durable that memetic characters couldn't even scratch it.) * ''MASK OF THE FATHER ''(The source of '''GiantDad's '''powers and omnipotence, It is impossible to remove it from His head, trust me EVERYONE tried it) * ''HAVEL'S RING ''(Makes him faster and lighter) * ''RING OF FAVOR AND PROTECTION (Gives Him moar Stamina, Health, Endurance, literally everything He could EVER want) 'Intelligence: Beyond Omnicience+ '''(Beaten Yog-Sothoth in a game of chess) '''Weaknesses: ''Poise ''is disabled in Dark Souls III (Although there is Hyper Armor which is like ''Poise ''except it acts differently to ''Poise, ''but that's still not going to stop him from kicking asses), Is not truly malicious, Will not fight anyone those he sees them as a TRUE '''badass, instead he'll stand there and tank all the hits from the opponent, like the badass he is. Notable Attacks/Techniques * ''Well, What is it?: GiantDad' taunts His opponent before battle by spreading both of his arms and stepping forward twice and back while reciting the words "'''''Well, What is it?", This taunt will greatly decrease the opponents' speed, durability, strength, reflexes, vision, confidence, IQ and height. Can affect anything. * Initiate phase ONE: GiantDad '''swings His Zweihander multiple times, when they're caught by this attack. The opponent will be stunlocked and will be killed during '''GiantDad's '''fierceful attacks. Can greatly harm characters ranging from Beyond the Concept of Tiers to Memetic Tiers * 'Power up the BASS CANNON: 'The same as the second one except it is more powerful and more destructive than before and creates a small yet powerful, fiery AoE each swing. Can easily harm characters from Memetic Tiers to infinitely above. * '!!!FIRE!!!: 'Likely the most powerful and destructive attack, '''GiantDad' does His signature overhead swing which creates an immensely large, extremely destructive AoE that can obliterate existent and non-existent characters. Though He will only use it if given the chance. * BLACK FLAME: ''GiantDad '''summons the Black Flame from the void itself and uses it to damage his opponents. Can bypass durability via KI Feats * His battle against Black Iron Tarkus destroyed the entire ''Soulsverse ''which contained infinite amounts of OmniHyperverses * Does He even need feats to look moar badass? I mean just look at Him! Others '''Notable people who got their asses handed to them: ' ''Casuls ''(Every casuals) ''Shiva The East (More like ''Shiva The Deceased) ''Asriel Dreemur (Exaggerated)'' ('''GiantDad stunlocked Goatboi's sorry ass to smithereens) ''Bill Cipher (Exaggerated) ''(GiantDad literally turned Bill into a dorito chip and ate him) ''Uncle Grandpa (Wanked) ''(GiantDad '''made UG shave his own mustache which gave UG depression) ''Memesoon ('GiantDad '''doesn't exist inside his realm) ''Flan-Chan (Composite) ('''GiantDad '''saw Flan-Chan leveling up Dex, ''guess what happens next) ''The Nameless Mist ('GiantDad '''turned The Nameless Mist into water and drank them) ''The Unnamed Darkness ("Let there be light!", ''GiantDad'' ''said as The Unnamed Darkness instantly disappeared) ''All Memetic Tier+++++ Characters ''(Emerged from the battlefield unscathed) ''The Aleverse ''(Emerged from the battlefield unscathed) ''All Garbage Tier Characters All "Casuls" Tier Characters Your Verse My Verse Practically anyones Verse Trusty Patches (Bad luck for Patches) THE ONLY ONE: ''Hidetaka Miyazaki ''(The Only One who can beat GiantDad) Notable Stalemates: ''Black Iron Tarkus ''(Their battle destroyed the entire Soulsverse ''and they were the only one remaining.)'' Category:MLG Users Category:Fire Users Category:Causality Users Category:Plot Users Category:Void Users Category:Probability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Manipulation Users Category:POISE Users (Only for Him) Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:Weed Blazers Category:Beyond Memetic Category:MLG tier Category:Joke Profiles